Heated Steel
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: Volga hears someone cursing in the bushes and decides to check it out. Volink
The sound of multiple curses is what lured Volga into straying off his path that day. He wasn't sure why it had caught his interest; all he knew was that the person who the voice belonged to didn't sound pleased at all.

The voice led him to a secluded part of the battle field, away from prying eyes. It was there he found the green clad Hero himself, stripped down to his pants and bleeding badly from a wound on his back. It looked as if the elf was trying to bandage his injury, even though it was in an awkward spot that he couldn't reach and it was obviously in need of something more than a bandage.

Volga weighed his options. He could easily turn back and regroup with his soldiers, but there was something about the wound that was bothering him.

It was a cut only a coward would make.

"You were cut when you had your back turned."

He wasn't expecting the reaction he got. The Hylian froze on the spot before letting out another string of profanities and turning to finally face him.

"Do you mind?"

Volga didn't quite understand the question. "Mind what?"

Blue eyes narrowed at him, he was most likely weighing his options. He kept glancing at his sword as if judging how long it would take him to grab it and defend himself.

"Rest easy," Volga held up his hand in a defensive gesture. "I'm not here to fight; I was curious to hear someone cursing in the bushes and came to see if one of my soldiers needed help."

The glare continued, although it moved from Volga's face to rest on his weapon.

Volga resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stubborn man. He growled under his breath and set his lance to the side, leaning it up against a small tree. "You still haven't answered my question," he said again.

With them now both weaponless, Link visibly relaxed and went back to pressing the already soaked bandage back on the still bleeding wound. "It was my mistake, I turned my back on a moblin and he grazed me. It's no big deal."

He stopped trying to wrap the bandage around himself when he realized it wasn't helping. Instead he sat down with a huff, making sure to keep pressure on the wound and glanced up at Volga. "If that's all you can leave now, I can handle this just fine on my own."

Volga crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned at him. "You are in enemy territory, injured and most likely lost—"

"I'm not lost," Link said through gritted teeth. "I can find my way back on my own; I just have to wait for Proxi to find me."

Volga continued to frown at the stubborn blond. They entered an awkward silence, neither of them sure what to do next.

Finally after deciding he no longer wanted to put up with hero, he approached slowly, making himself look as least threatening as possible. "Turn around; I'm going to close that wound for you so you can get back to your camp."

That didn't seem to sit well with Link who immediately jumped up to his feet and took a few steps back toward his sword. "Oh no you don't, Dragon Man. Stay right where you are."

"I'm not going to harm you," Volga tried in vain to keep his temper under control so that he didn't roast him where he stood. "Are we not rivals? I refuse to enter battle against you unless you're at your best. In order for that to happen we need to close the wound."

"It's not even that deep," Link said taking another step toward his sword. If he jumped for it he could have it in his hands in seconds. "I just need to wrap it up, it will be fine."

Volga sighed and a puff of fire blew out of his mouth. "While I admire your bravery, I tire of your stupidity."

"Listen, asshole—"

Link didn't have time to grab his sword before Volga had his wrists in his huge hands and was kicking his legs out from under him. His face hit the ground and if his mouth wasn't full of dirt he would have told the Dragon Warrior off extensively.

He couldn't though since Volga had one arm pushing down across his back, holding him down while the other probed and poked at his wound.

"Hmm… This wound is not as bad as I originally thought. I can easily close it up with my flames."

Link spat some of the grass out of his mouth and raised his head so he could turn around to glare at him. "Don't even think about it—"

Volga cut him off. "Stay still and try not to be too loud. We wouldn't want any of my soldiers finding us now."

He missed the look Link gave him. "Fucking pervert," he grumbled out before lying his head back down on the ground and preparing for the worst.

Unsure of what the Hylian was talking about, Volga turned his attention back to the task at hand. He used his fire to heat up his clawed finger, and once it was hot enough he quickly ran it across the open wound, cauterizing the flesh instantly and burning out any infection that might be growing.

The elf stayed silent, not even a pained moan escaped his lips. Volga had to admit he was impressed, though he expected it. Link was a fine warrior and very proud, he would never show weakness in front of him.

He was truly someone worthy to do battle with.

As soon as he was finished he released his hold on the Hero and backed away. The burn would most likely hurt for the next while, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about it ripping open on the battle field again.

Neither side got much of a break; it left them no time to heal as it was.

"You should drink one of your potions when you get back to your camp," Volga said calmly. He looked away as Link re-dressed himself in his familiar green tunic. "It will dull the pain somewhat."

"And how am I to get back to my camp with enemies surrounding me?" Link asked him as he buckled his weapons back on.

"It should not be a problem, I have my men advancing to the east, and this place should be clear in the next hour or two." Volga went to reach for his weapon, but he didn't make it as he was slammed and pinned into the rocky wall beside him.

Link was glaring up at him again, and although he was ridiculously tiny in stature there was no denying he was much stronger than he appeared.

The Dragon Knight made no complaints as he was pulled down into a very eager kiss. The man was not gentle in his advances as he shoved his tongue in his mouth and pulled his long hair so hard it hurt. When he tried to gain some control, Link pulled his head back using his hair and bared his throat.

"Don't you ever try pinning me like that again," he said before biting the Dragon's throat hard enough to leave a mark.

Volga growled low in his chest and smirked. Perhaps Link was a more formidable enemy than he thought.

Then he was released and the Hylian stomped off to his original spot and sat down with another huff.

Volga decided to leave it at that. He didn't know what would happen if he raised the hero's ire again, and he didn't want his soldiers to come looking for him.

He picked up his weapon and left, this time missing the wicked smile Link gave him as he returned to the battle field.

He couldn't wait to until they met again.


End file.
